


最好的时光

by 585243 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/585243
Summary: 都是被辜负的，被浪费的。
Comments: 1





	最好的时光

**Author's Note:**

> 酒精刺激激情写作没经大脑错字连篇没有故事只有混乱的思绪
> 
> 标题和梗部分来自侯孝贤那电影，但其实内容都无相干。  
还有，那句话也就不用重复了，rps都是原耽，和本人完全一丢丢都无关，不要联想。

整日跑剧组有一个好处，就是他开始明显地感受到，生活是属于他自己的。  
往常这个概念是没有的，他是家里的一个分子，一个单位，不是独立个体。上工拿的钱是全家人用的，下工也得赶快回家，照顾弟弟妹妹。他的生活围绕着养家进行，而养家并不容易。一份工接着一份工，到处都很吵，哭声鼾声吵架声叫卖声，织成交响曲把他麻木的大脑填到发胀，耳鸣。有时没得睡，便站着都直闭眼，差点栽进油锅里，他得让每个人每天都能吃得上饭，容不得多想。偶尔他在工作的闲暇时间发呆，看街上来来往往的人，想象他们的生活如何。无论怎样，总会比他的好。  
真正去体验，是他之前难以想象的事情。

他对生活缺少足够的感知。训练班的老师这么告诉他，你绷得太紧了，得放松下来。这该怎么做到呢？他一时并不明白。但既然他在这里，随波逐流总是会的。他跟在别人后面，从一个剧组跑向另一个剧组，说些不知所谓的话。连续跑了几天后他们有了一日歇息。凌晨收了工，他和同学一起去喝酒。他从那时便一直有这个毛病，不知道自己能喝多少，于是没什么节制。不知自己是怎么回宿舍的。一觉醒来时已经是黄昏，金色的光从窗外照进来。他迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛爬下床，眯着眼睛看外面金色暗沉的天。周围一片死寂，到处都没有人在，就好像全世界人都已经死光，唯独剩他一人在这里，被抛弃了。  
镜子在窗户边。他便往镜子里看，想知道自己再呕吐了整夜后是否还能看出个人形。但背着光，他看不见自己的脸，只能模糊看见一个黑乎乎的影子。仿佛是谁都行。他对着镜子揉了揉头发，于是镜子里那个影子便也揉头发，没力气，手都抬不起来，姿势软软的，像个女孩子。于是他边学着女孩子的样子搔首弄姿，用手拨弄不存在的耳环项链，抓着不存在的裙摆，向不存在的观众谢幕。镜子里的女孩仪态倒像是从梦里走出来的，一举一动勾魂夺魄。在她鞠躬时他清晰听到耳边传来观众的喝彩声。而他抬起头来时世界仍然是安静的，天几乎要完全暗下来，只剩最后一丝金光打在他身上。  
他感到灵魂好像从体内被抽离，吊在身体上方二尺，操纵着这个空壳。时间与记忆突然间显得玄妙，扭曲，失去意义。生活，什么生活？他还记得昨天，前天，大前天他扮演的角色的每个细节特征，生活经历，像是刻在骨头里。但到这儿来之前他自己在做什么，他却完全想不起来了。  
那瞬间他突然就明白了，像是在三界轮回八苦八难，沉浮已久突然抬头便望见莲花盛开，极乐净土在他眼前。苦因修尽，往事皆为幻梦虚景。

原来如此，他想，那些都是假的，这才是真的。

他对镜子笑，于是镜子里的影子龇出白牙，看上去有些狰狞，有些疯。

扮女孩的技巧在不久后就派上了用场。他在和同学一起聚会唱K时装作个脱衣女郎，跳了场艳舞，把引诱的姿态表现得淋漓尽致，收获了满堂爆笑与喝彩。衣服脱光，他投入地倒进Stephen的怀里，表演要和他接吻。对方毫无坏心地吻了他，一边笑得几乎要喘不过气来。“你这么会演小姐，一定是平时总盯着小姐看了。”当时Stephen这么和他打趣，“怕是要找个小姐结婚。”  
这句话把他从那个狂热的状态中唤醒了一点。他吊在Stephen的脖子上，往后仰着，作出一副虚弱的样子。“我都不喜欢女的来着，”他用手在眼前挡着镭射灯的光，语气矫揉做作，“她们……太无聊。”  
Stephen立即把他扔到了沙发上，还相当夸张地在他胸口补上了一拳，全当表演的一部分。“你是死gay佬啊，”Stephen比了个淫秽的手势，一边止不住地咯咯笑，“那离我远点哦。”  
他从沙发上爬起来，从地上拿自己的衣服挡胸口。仍处在那个角色里，他刻意扮可怜，动作都柔和。装样子，都是装样子。“我都也不喜欢男人来着，”他又这么说，一副受了伤的样子将自己缩成一团，“男人都太虚伪。”  
“那你一辈子不恋爱不结婚好了。”Stephen把他推一边，自己一屁股坐到了沙发上，又开了罐啤酒，“我可是要和好多美女结婚的，然后要生一大堆崽，男仔女仔都要。”

啤酒，白酒，酒。酒精是好东西，某种程度上说睡眠不足也是。酒将他不需要的自己从皮囊里剥出来，像大量呕吐物般不管不顾地掷向四面八方；而睡眠不足确保他保持着这个状态。这很好。谁需要睡眠？本身时间就好紧，每分每秒都需要抓在手心。他去上工，像踩在棉花上，每一步都在往空中飘。见人他就笑，笑到嘴角扯到耳根。耳鸣，很多时候只能听见自己心脏在无端狂跳。兴奋，他始终好兴奋。放松，他真的好放松。这种虚浮的钝化了他的其他一切感知，唯独把控情感的神经保持在最敏感的状态。正如别人趁他不注意稍稍一推他，他就能倒在地上睡昏死过去；给他句丧气话他就能流泪大哭，下一秒给他句最俗套的笑话他也能笑到打嗝，再顶他一句嘴他便会掀翻桌子咆哮。他不需要表演，他只需要感受。这个人或者那一个，任何人的情感都能附在他身上，因为那儿剩的东西都被他摆脱干净了。感受是他的工作，是他唯一所做的事情。他再也不需要任何其他事。  
假的，假的，真的，假的。  
他喝得很多，有时太多了。一次他只剩几步就能到家的时候倒了下去，在自己的呕吐物中昏睡了半个晚上。直到有人出来撒尿，看见他躺在那里，才叫醒其他人把他抬了回去。这比起躺在路边已经算好的情况，所以他并没什么所谓，醒来只抱怨好可惜，可惜，又有太多时间浪费在了睡觉上。明明可以做些其他的。但有些别人不这么想。他知道半夜第一个发现他的人是谁，因为那人在后来一整天的时间里都始终在盯着他，欲言又止的样子。直到第二天傍晚，一场收工要去赶下一场，中间歇息的那点时间，Tony才找到他，一脸严肃地跟他说：“你不应该搞成这个样子。”  
Tony跟他讲，他应该爱惜身体，也应该把演戏看得更严肃些，体验生活不是这么体验的，会出人命，云云。这个年纪谁会想到死哦？他没怎么认真听，只看着对方的眼睛，想东想西，他知道对方已经签了戏，认真的角色，很快就要开工。又想到老师曾经说过Tony演戏时是如何放松，他们谁都做不到这点。Tony是个好人，他想，和他不同，而且Tony会成为大明星的。一种忧郁的情绪突然就涌了上来，他任凭这种情绪掌控自己，于是畅快地哭了出来。Tony被他吓了一跳，愣在原地，估计是在思考自己说错了什么。哭声吸引了别人，好多人都看过来。  
没事，他被对方反应逗乐了，满脸是泪地笑，跟Tony讲，我跟你开玩笑逗你呢。  
后来他和Tony交集确实少了。

然后就是在这样的日子里，他遇见了Sean。

后来也有人问他，为什么是Sean？他们性格都不合。这些问题多的是媒体问的，有的时候其他熟识的人也问。那么多人，怎么就Sean和他在一起？有时他也问自己这个问题。他时常怀疑记忆有所偏差，回想起来和实际发生的情况有所不同。因为他后来和Sean在一起待的时间太久，以至于之前对Sean的记忆都被润色过，显得Sean好特殊。但实际可能并不是那样的。毕竟他所有后来能称得上友人或者好歹熟人的都是那个时期认识的，他和每一个都度过了不错的时光，谈笑风生，性就更不用说。艺术家没有不做爱的，而他们中每个都自诩艺术家。那时他们当中流传的说法是一定尽可能多地做爱，只要不被任何人逮到。不论和谁做他都始终觉得不够多，甚至恨不得把自己押上牌桌。所以到底有什么使得Sean不一样？错觉，很有可能完全是错觉，说久了他自己信了而已。  
但有一点是很清楚的，在Sean第一次去找他约会之前，他对Sean没留下什么印象。认识，但他忘了。这是他的又一个问题，他把生活全割断了，靠片段记忆自己的生活，这可能是长期表演训练留下的后遗症，也可能是因为酒精自然而然地把他的生活割裂成了清醒和不清醒的片段。总而言之，他只会这么回忆。在对Sean的回忆里第一个片段是那天黄昏，Sean在他家楼下等他，半靠在车上。他远远先是看着那车眼熟，再走近几步觉着人影也很眼熟，就一直盯着看。但那人直到他走近了才开口叫他：“Francis。”  
他觉着奇怪，于是就向那个人走去，一边走一边眯着眼睛看。因为这人很黑，又逆光站着，导致他看不清对方眉眼，只能看到夕阳在他轮廓上加上的金边。当然这完全可能属于他记忆的捏造。现在其实他已经记不清那天是晴是阴，也根本记不得夕阳是不是很美好，但每次回想时，那人轮廓上的金边却都要更明显些，有时竟然压过那些更真实具体的地方。可以确认的是他直到走到对方跟前才记起来对方的名字是Sean。那时他以为剧组又出了什么毛病，要他返回那边去，心里并不太情愿，于是问Sean：“你找我做什么啊？”  
Sean就回答：“我想同你一起打波啊。”  
这是Sean估计也是看着他眯着眼，知道光线刺他眼睛，所以往旁边挪了一步。或者也可能是其他原因，他也不太清楚。总之Sean让到了一边，然后他就能看清Sean的脸了——那便是他对Sean留下的第一印象。  
Sean脸上的表情不太一样，他也说不出有什么不同，反正Sean看上去不像个追求者，也不像其他随便哪个人。Sean是笑着的，笑得很甜，但眼神很沉静，没有笑意，甚至仿佛带着些冷酷的神态打量着他。就好像Sean知道每件事，包括他身上发生过的所有事，以及接下来即将会发生的事，Sean都知道，而且知道得太清楚以至于已经开始提前感到索然无味。简直像是个来拉人的黑面判官，他后来这么觉得。  
后来这种神情其实在Sean脸上都并不多见，但是他，带着种先入为主的观念，坚持认为那才是Sean的本质。就算很久之后，他见到Sean的次数寥寥，而Sean给所有人都带来一种疲惫真挚切且很有耐心的印象时，他对Sean的认知也没变过，就好像那一眼真的就能定下一个人。好在他熟悉Sean够多，他清楚知道在Sean喝下去多少毫升什么度数的酒精后，就会露出那种他愿意看到的表情来。至于酒精是让人更真实还是更虚伪还只是单纯的更空洞，他有自己的经验，却并不去应用到Sean身上。  
不过在当时，那个刚刚和Sean见上面的他其实并没觉着那有什么特别，甚至感觉有些不舒服。一个陌生人能知道什么？带着些叛逆的心态，他决心要做出让对方脸上那种神情破碎的行为来，于是便挑衅地抬高下巴：“可我不想打波哦！”  
Sean看着他，依然是毫不意外的样子，脸上笑得更开了。他觉着自己读出了几份嘲笑的滋味，但又没法确定，于是僵在那里。而Sean则不慌不忙从兜里摸出了烟，叼着点着，然后递到了他嘴边。他条件反射地接了。  
“不打波，干别的也行。”Sean这么答复他。

后来他将自己的那番“不婚宣言”原原本本向Sean重复了一遍，期间还掺杂了一些很多其他的抱怨。或许是因为酒精真的搞坏了他的脑子，他总觉着时间洪流如同瀑布般从他身边冲刷而过，他却毫无办法。什么也抓不住。时间不多了，这个不知从哪儿冒出来的想法无时无刻不在折磨着他，让他一直很暴躁。他往泉流下方望，全是些虚无缥缈的，他没兴趣再去体验一次的玩意儿。假的，全是假的。只有此时此刻是真的。  
“我好想时间停住，”他向Sean抱怨，半是真心半是撒娇，“就一直停在现在。”  
这句话他其实说出来效果没这么干净利落，而是断断续续的。因为在说这话时Sean的阴茎整深埋在他屁股里，一下一下往里捣，每一次都搅出水声。于是他说话也就每个音节都带喘，话没讲出半句呻吟倒是一直没停。他那会儿实际感觉很不舒服，因为Sean把他按在棵树上，树皮就刮擦着他敏感过度的皮肤，都破了皮。蚊虫也赶着在他裸露在外的部分凑热闹。但Sean似乎完全注意不到，只顾着一心干他。他们一边干得热火朝天，一边还要留出半分心来注意远处有没有人走过。于是他也不确定自己是爽更多还是不爽更多，话也就演得半真半假。但Sean当真了，或者说完全听懂了。  
“那我把你现在掐死就行了。”Sean亲着他的脖子，这样提议。  
Sean的语气十分认真，而Sean也确实是认真的。他忙着嗯嗯啊啊，还没法给准许，Sean就真的掐了，下手很重，绝对是认真的。他被掐得好疼，眼前全是星星，没法呼吸也没法出声拒绝，整个人软下来，感觉生命即将从指缝间滑落。然后他就又高潮了。这属于被插的好处，插别人只能高潮一次而被插就可以一直高潮，一次又一次。老师教他们体验派的表演方法，告诉他们演什么首先得体验什么。这么一想演高潮自然就应该体验高潮，时间有限的情况下体验的次数越多越好。他高潮得很猛几乎要昏厥过去，于是Sean放过了他的脖子，掐着他的大腿，带着他再来了一次。这次不行了，他受不了，在高潮间又哭又叫要Sean滚开离他远些。这也是种体验，他体验崩溃心碎和分手，然后Sean再找到他，换一种方式体验坠入爱河和热恋。一个晚上他们可以有好多种不同的体验，体验分手一万次再恋爱一万次，直到嗓子都喊哑眼泪都流干，他们仍不会失去兴趣耗干力气。毕竟他们还处在这个珍贵而短暂的年龄，身上的劲头是发泄不完的，要好好利用，纵情体验才是。一万种生法，一万种死法。

第二天他和Sean一起去剧组，身上的浓浓酒味和汗腥味足以让任何还有些羞耻心的人敬而远之。Sean打头，他跟在Sean身后大约两步左右。他们俩人不交谈，像对离异夫妻。但他始终在偷笑。嘴没咧着，但心中充满了欢愉。别人用难以置信的目光打量着他们。没人知道他们经历了什么，是真的，就算另一个人来见证全程也不可能清楚他们究竟做了什么，只有他们俩明白，不说话就能明白，别人却连边也摸不到。上好妆那会儿他已经打了无数次瞌睡，几乎没法走直线。于是他再找到Sean要求对方打自己一耳光，让他清醒点。“打右脸，”他要求，“因为今天只会拍到左脸，所以右脸没关系。”于是Sean没提出任何异议，就给了他一耳光，和平时一样，非常认真，几乎将他掀倒在地。他夸张地踉跄了几步，脸上立即多了红印，并迅速地肿了起来，脑子嗡嗡响，口腔中全是血味。又有人围过来看，于是Sean很冷静地去向人家解释，他们只是在闹着玩，并不是有矛盾打架。那天铁锈味在嘴里经久不散，而他的脸也一直疼痛发烧，张嘴说话都很难受。开拍的时候他能感受到在场人的目光如何集中在他脸上的掌印，这使他相当开心。没有什么比这种体验更加真实。摄像机在拍摄，他在表演，别人都在偷窥着，看着。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我都好抗拒写rpf搞rpf，就算真的搞也总是拖两个没人注意的角色来假充安排。一方面是惯例性地，因为怕被发现啊云云，另一方面也就是内心比较抵触，毕竟角色都好简单，人好复杂，口嗨一下可以真搞起来明显知道自己不行。  
但因为喝了酒，再加上近期看大家也都玩得都好开心，我寻思自己自娱自乐一下也都没什么问题。于是here I am】  
好在没有人注意应该也少有人看到，所以我可以假装什么也没有发生


End file.
